Farmer (character)
|japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Farmer |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #17, Chapter #195 |anime debut = DBZ001 DBK001 |movie debut =Movie #18 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = * }} He was the first victim of the Saiyan Invasion. Where in his investigation of a UFO crash in his farm. After driving to the crash site he confronts an invasive extraterrestrial threat. Where he shortly is injured at the fate of his own bullet he fired at the intruder.Dragon Ball chapter 195 Personality Appearance Abilities According to the readings of Raditz the farmer's Fighting Power is 5. Dragon Ball Saiyan Arc One peaceful day the farmer was on his farm by northern parts of Earth in which he was working on his day-to-day activities such as picking hay with a wooden pitchfork on his light blue truck. The farmer tired begins to take a break as he worked up a sweat filling the entirety of the bed of his truck. The farmer tired notices something through his peripheral vision and notices an object in the sky that catches him completely off-guard. He is completely aghast at seeing sphere covered in a bright luster descending from the depths of space. The UFO falls into the farther ends of his farm, causing him to jump in shock as well as his livestock. The farmer assumes in great distress that its a meteor or a UFO. The man jumps into his truck with curiosity and speeds towards the crash site.Dragon Ball, chapter 195, pages 1-5 Upon arriving onto the crash-site he notices the enormous crater into the ground. He steps out of his vehicle an in amazement continues his investigation taking out his Shotgun from his truck as the Spacepod continues to sizzle. The man gets closer to the crash-site and is speechless at the sight of it coming to the realization that the UFO is not a meteor but a spacepod. The spacepod then short opens causing sweat to run down his face in fear. From the spacecraft a large man emerges and the farmer left in complete silence unable to form sentences and without stuttering. The extraterrestrial with the slightest ease jumps immensely landing on the ground murmuring at the disgrace that the inhabitants of the world are still extant.Dragon Ball chapter 195, pages 6-7 The farmer quickly points his gun at the extraterrestrial and ask's him to halt and to tell him who he is. Raditz uses his Scouter of his Fighting Power of five. Assured in his fighting power Raditz begins to confront him even with a shotgun pointed at close range. Raditz continues his advancements, the man tries to warn Raditz to no avail and out fear shoots Raditz. In split moments Raditz appears to have the entire shell before it even was able to scatter. The shell, bended catches the farmer in a state of shock and begins to retreat as Raditz turns the shell onto his direction and with a flick of his thumb hits him with bullet appearing to have grazed him in the shoulder area. The man falls onto the ground and faints.Dragon Ball chapter 195, pages 8-9 Dragon Ball Z: God and God The farmer makes a cameo in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. He can be seeing working the earth on his farm while far on the distance Shenron is being summoned at Capsule Corporation to grant a wish. Trivia References Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Human-type Earthling Category:North East Denizens